


there's only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling

by vindicatedwitcher



Series: Laila's Birthday Prompts! (2020) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Laila's Birthday Prompts! (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	there's only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling

Jaskier’s not stupid. He knows it’d be dumb to descend the mountain alone. It took 3 days to get to the peak, and that was with the shortcut-- _which obviously isn’t an option now_ \--who knows how long it’d be without it. Plus he’s not ashamed to admit he isn’t... _the best_ with directions. Not that he has any.

So he made a deal. With _Yennefer_.

She’ll help him down the mountain, and in exchange for a favor to be cashed in at a later date. The grin she gave him when they shook hands, sent a shiver down his spine.

The first 2 days passed without incident, save for one freezing bard with only a bedroll and lute to his name. On the 3rd night however, Jaskier had trouble getting himself to fall asleep. The past week certainly threw him for a loop, but he refuses to let himself cry. That’s probably just Geralt would want. And the thought of Geralt alone, reminds him of the hatefueled words spat at him, and has him blinking back tears.

Then Yennefer barged out of her magic tent in a huff.

“I swear to the gods Jaskier, I can hear you thinking from here! Can you _please_ go the fuck to sleep? _Melitele knows_ you could use the beauty rest.”

Jaskier manages to reply softly, without his voice cracking, “Sorry... I’ll try...”

Yennefer looks at him pity and a strange sense of understanding clear on her face.

“Get up,” she orders leaving no room for negotiation, not that Jaskier’s in the right state of mind to argue.

He barely remembers her leading him in her tent, out of his clothes, and into her bed.

As she crawls in on the other side she says, “No drooling, no snoring, and keep your hands to yourself unless you want to lose them.”

Jaskier nods his head tiredly, eyes already closed.

Yennefer sighs, and whispers a quiet ‘goodnight’ to the sleeping bard, before she could think better of it.

And when she wakes up from the first good night of sleep she’s had in a while, and sees the bard sleeping soundly, with his head on her chest and the smallest smile on his resting face, well...

She supposes she can forgive him... just this once.


End file.
